gotta love what you don't hate
by LudwigLovesFeli
Summary: Draco needs help in class and Harry's the only one who can help. But will these lessons reveal unsaid emotions? Will they fight? Why are they going to Hogsemeade? Boy on Boy i own nothing. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED


**Authors note:**Ok i haven't written in forever... This was something that sprang into my mind from a comment made about my Snape story. Hope you Like it. I do not own any of these characters. Boy on Boy. No like No read. BLAH BLAH BLAH! M for a reason...

Thing were just getting worse and worse for Draco. First his mother and father got divorced, then he needed a transfiguration tutor, and worst of all it was Harry-freaking-attention-grubbing-potter. Draco took a second to clear his mind before walking into the room of requirement. Perched on an arm of a sofa was Harry, nose deep in a book.

"Didn't think you could read Potter," Draco spat.

"Hush up Malfoy or i'll let you fail." Harry rolled his eyes.

Draco pressed his lips together and waited in silence.

"Now let's start. Focus on the couch I'm sitting on. Think of it changing into a truck then wave your wand." Harry sighed and got up.

Draco concentrated on the couch, his mind was trying to process turning it into a trunk. Slowly, he raised his wand then flicked his wrist. The couch shook a little, the legs disappeared along with the arms. The golden pattern originally printed on the fabric turned a worn out brown. After a few seconds a cardboard box sat in front of the two wizards. Draco blushed when he saw Harry facepalm.

"Well, a box is a step away from a trunk." Harry sighed, "Let me show you how it's done."

Draco watch as Harry's hand pointed his wand at the cardboard box. In awe, Draco admired the delicate flick of Harry's wrist. The cardboard box simple expanded into a perfect trunk. Harry then turned to Draco and walked behind him. He grabbed Draco's wand hand and lifted it to point at the trunk.

"Now," Harry whispered into his ear, "Imagine the original coach in your mind. Every detail, from the legs to the fabric. Then flick."

With a simple flick the trunk return to the original couch. Draco's mouth came open with a shock. If his heart had not been beating so loud, he would have thought it was a dream. Not only did he configure a coach, but Harry was so close. _What am i saying! I hate him. Right?_

"See it's not so hard." Harry smiled. "We will continue tomorrow."

As Harry went to waltz out of the room, Draco snagged his hand. Harry shot green daggers at Draco. He was pretty sure all the wanted was to fight, but something different lingered in the blondes eyes. Draco lifted Harry's delicate, tan hand to his chest. Harry felt the fast, hard thuds of Draco's heart. Harry turned a vibrant shade of pink and yanked his hand away. He dashed out of the room before Draco could speak. Once Draco knew Harry was gone he let out a small sob, fallowed by tears.

"All i wanted was to ask him out," He sobbed.

"Draco?" A familiar voice called.

Draco stiffened. Harry could not see him in this manner. He wiped his face on his robes, then stood tall. Harry walked over to the pale blond with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Draco. I was just scared." Harry stared at his feet.

"Harry, please go on a date with me." Draco tapped Harry's cheek.

"Ok." Harry blushed.

"Tomorrow night ok?"

"Sure."

"Meet me at the front entrance at eight."

"Ok."

"Goodnight." Draco walked out.

* * *

><p>Draco sat on the front steps of the school waiting impatiently for Harry to come. He stared down at his black boots, while his head was leaning on his black trousers. He felt someone pulling on his dark green sweater. He looked up to see a magical sight. Harry stood wearing a tight, deep v red shirt and blue jeans. Draco jumped up to his feet excitedly.<p>

"Harry! Hi," Draco blurted.

Harry laughed, "Good evening Draco."

"Well, we better make our way to Hogsmeade." Draco said as he grabbed Harry's hand.

They walked in silence to a pub in Hogsmeade. They sat in a booth and ordered their food and drinks. Harry sipped on his butter beer happily. Draco laughed to himself or at least he thought he had.

"What's so funny," Harry pouted.

"You are." Draco said in a matter of fact way.

"Why!" Harry crossed his arms.

Draco leaned over the table, stretching out his hand he wiped away a bit of foam left on Harry's upper lip. He sat back down and showed the foam covered finger to Harry, then licked it clean.

"You had foam on your face," Draco laughed.

"Ha... a you din't have to drink it," Harry blushed.

"It's ok." Draco smiled, a hint of lust peaked through his eyes. "Harry can i ask you something?"

"I guess," Harry said picking at his pie.

"Do you hate me," Draco's eyes became dark.

"Do I what!" Harry dropped his fork, "Draco, if i hated you do you think i'd be here."

"Then why are we always at each others throats," Draco sighed.

Harry mumbled something inaudible.

"Speak up."

"Unresolved sexual tension." Harry blush.

"Well, want to resolve the tension?" Draco smirk.

"You mean..."

"Shagging? Of course,"

"But i'm..." Harry became a lovely shade of red.

Draco stood up from the table, walked over to Harry, grabbed his hand and whispered."Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

Harry began to breathe a bit harder, but got up to fallow Draco. The two went out of the pub and went to a building on the outskirts of town. Draco pulled a key out of his trousers. Once inside, Harry was dumb struck. Inside sat a large four poster bed, a lit fireplace, and an oak table with two chairs. While Harry stood wide eyed, Draco had went into the bathroom to change. When he came back out he was in blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Did you plan this?" Harry stared at Draco.

"Sort of. I thought even it you didn't want to make love, we could play chess." Draco sat on the bed "Come here."

Harry sat down next to Draco, "Um... I've never done this before."

"Slept with a man?"

"Slept with anyone." Harry blushed.

"Not even that weasley girl,"

"No, she could be my sister. I was never attracted to women anyway." Harry sighed.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." Draco said with lust filled eyes.

Draco leaned in and lightly kissed the golden boy. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's necked and deepened the kiss, his tongue asking desperately for entrance. Soon the request was met with an equally hungry tongue. The battle for dominance was hot and heavy as Draco got on top of Harry. The prince of Slytherin was obviously winning, but he wanted more. The need for oxygen gave him the opportunity to go further.

"Harry," Draco said unzipping the golden boys pants, "Lift your shirt up."

"Like this?" Harry lifted the red shirt just above the nipples, exposing his hard body.

"Exactly." Draco said as he ripped off a pair of Gryfinndor boxer.

Draco let one pale hand tweak an unsuspecting nipple, while his tongue teased the head of a half erect cock. He won a beautiful moan from the man under him. Taking that sound as an ok to move on, Draco took all of the member into his mouth. Harry let out a choked cry.

"Dr-Draco, st-stop," Harry panted.

Draco ignored the weak protest and began to bob his head up and down, making sure to let his tongue trace the head of the member. Draco began to suck harder and bob faster. Harry was twitching and babbling incoherently, until the final bob of the head made him blow his load. Harry slammed his head back and choked out Draco's name. The said man was quit busy swallowing every last drop of cum.

"You didn't have to do that!" Harry panted.

"I like it," Draco said while undressing, "Take your shirt off,"

"Now what," Harry asked.

"Get on all fours and return the favor," Draco said, "This may be uncomfortable, but relax."

Harry nervously took the erect member into his mouth, then gave an experimental suck. Based on Draco's long moan, he thought he had done good and continued. Meanwhile, Draco has covered his fingers in large amount of lube. He bent over slightly and circled Harry's entrance with a single finger. Slowly, he pressed the finger into Harry, who made a small moan on Draco's cock. Then the prince added a second finger and began scissoring. He was looking for one stop that would get his golden boy distracted. With one more flick of the finger, Harry bucked and let out a strangled cry.

"Found it," Draco said stroking the same spot a few more times.

"D-draco, p-please. I... need... you!"

"Are you sure? It may hurt a bit." Draco stroked the side of Harry's face.

"Yes!" Harry leaning into the touch.

"Ok turn around."

Harry displayed his firm arse to Draco, who was struggling not to just ram his cock into Harry. Draco lubed up his cock before placing the head to Harry's entrance. Slowly he began to slide into the the warm, velvety entrance. Inch by inch until he was all the way in. Both of them were panting hard, but they didn't move an inch. Until, Harry rolled his hips to say he wanted more. Draco was not one to say no to such a gorgeous boy. He moved in slow, long strokes. He made sure to barely graze the prostate.

"More, faster," Harry begged, "Please."

Draco flipped Harry. Now the golden boy was straddling his lap and had his arms wrapped around the pale man's neck. Draco grabbed his hips and began to trust fast and hard. Harry, while incoherently moaning, began to bounce on his own. Draco snaked his hand in-between them and began to stroke Harry's cock in sink with there trusting.

"I-i'm, sooooo, cl-close, Draco...," Harry moaned.

"Cum for me Harry," Draco whispered.

With no more encouragement needed, Harry came while screaming Draco's name. His cavern began to spasm and tighten around Draco's member. Only second later Draco spilled his seeds into Harry. Draco pulled out and laid Harry onto the bed, then cast a cleaning spell. Draco pulled a blanket on top of them and cuddled up to Harry.

"Now what," He asked his tired golden boy.

"Well, we should tell our friends." Harry yawned.

"Yeah... do you think we'll... well you know." Draco squirmed.

"Tie the knot?" Harry looked up, "Maybe, but let's move in together first."

"Great," Draco smiled "Now get some rest. You'll need it if we are going to face our friends tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Tomorrow: Draco's mom and dad happened to pay a visit.<p>

"Dad! I'm GAY! So there, you better deal with it. I love Harry James Potter!" Draco's voice could be heard through the great hall.

"Ok. As long as you can deal with the fact I'm with your god father. Brat." Lucius squeezed Snape's bum.

"Seriously," Harry looked at Snape.

"Yes, MR. Potter." Snape sneered.

"What about you mom," Draco looked at the pale woman.

"Feel free to do whatever you want dear. In fact you two can come over to my house for vacation anytime you want." She smiled

"Well Hermione? Ron? Ginny?" Harry looked at his friends.

"Congratulations Harry," Hermione hugged him.

"If you hurt him I'll break your face," Ron told Draco, "But good luck you two."

"I can't believe this." Ginny pouted. "I thought we were gonna have kids."

"Sorry Ginnu, maybe Seamus will have your babies." Harry smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>The End <strong>

**Finally i finished ;-;. well i'll be updating more stories soon. Please review.**

**Me: That was a cute ending.**

**Harry: Professor Snape is gay?**

**Me: Of course!**

**Draco: Don't go getting any ideas Harry!**


End file.
